


In the Darkness with You

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Era, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sexual Content, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: They lost more than just the sun that day. They also lost their lover and a chunk of their hearts. The chocobros deal in different ways, but only through supporting each other can they begin to heal.





	In the Darkness with You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chocobros week day 4's prompt "dealing with trauma"

Ignis’ fingers traced along his thigh, and Prompto’s mind shifted back to the present moment. The world was still dark, Gladio was still gone, and Noct was still incapacitated. But Ignis was still here, blind and depressed, but still here. It was only during these moments that Prompto felt close to right in his skin anymore. Yet, it was also these moments which hurt the most. When his heart felt crushed under the weight of this endless night.

The backs of Ignis’ fingers grazed the edge of his cock, and Prompto gasped. “Iggy,” he whined, craving that touch but also something more.

Once upon a time, Ignis was prone to dragging things out, for dominating and testing limits. Now, he no longer enjoyed playing games—none of them did. Reprieve was short, and their sanity even shorter. He latched onto Prompto’s cock immediately, giving it a good tug.

Prompto’s back arched. “Iggy, please,” he pleaded, and continued to plead even as Ignis stroked his cock with skillful hands. His breath hitched as the sweet feeling of release filled his cock. The edge was there, but he refused to step off it. Awaiting him was a void in which none of it mattered, and at its end would be agonizing heartache when the world came back into focus with painful clarity. His eyes clenched shut as he pushed Ignis’ hand away with ragged breathes. The bitter pain of denial sizzled through his brain with sick relief.

“Prompto…”

“I can’t…I can’t just pretend this is alright anymore.”

“Prompto,” Ignis started to lean down to kiss him, but Prompto diverted it.

“Like that. Why don’t you ever call me dear anymore?”

“I…” Ignis bit his lip.

“We’re broken, Iggy.”

The older man sank down into a sitting position. “We are managing as best we can.”

“Are we? Cause it doesn’t feel good enough.” Ignis winced, and Prompto immediately took his hand and kissed it. “You know what I mean.”

“Things can never be the same without Noct.”

“I know,” Prompto acknowledged quietly, sinking himself deeper into the bed. That would be impossible. “Yet, Gladio thinks it’s perfectly fine to up and ditch us. It’s like half my heart is gone, Iggy. It’s just gone, and the part that’s yours isn’t holding up so well.”

“Prompto. Dear, Prompto.” The heavy sentiment in his voice was enough for the gunner to snap. Long overdue tears welled in his eyes. “I’m not much better, but this is all we can do for now. We’re all we have.”

Prompto pulled the older man against him as he sobbed. If only his tears could fill in that missing piece of him. “I miss them.”

“I know.” Ignis kissed at his forehead.

“I’m going to kill him. Then I’m going to kiss him till his lips go numb, then tie him to the bed and leave him there to rot.”

Ignis gave a half-hearted chuckle. “That sounds like a marvelous idea. He will never escape from our clutches again.”

Silence.

“He’ll be back,” Prompto muttered. “He has to come back.” It was unclear even to himself which of them he meant.

Gladio was dull to the world. With his purpose null, fighting was all he was good for. Hammerhead was just as he left it, as if the passage of time had skipped it completely. Hunters loitered with solemn expressions and hushed conversations filled the air. The air was heavy, and Gladio walked slowly as if through mud. Neither Prompto nor Ignis were within sight, but he had not expected them to be.

He entered the ex-diner, finding Cindy leaning against the counter. She perked up when she noticed him. “Look what the cat dragged in.”

Gladio gave a thin smile. “Seen Prompto?”

“In the back as usual.” She gestured behind her with her thumb. “Not holding up so well, that one.”

Gladio frowned. “Thanks.”

He pushed through the many boxes of supplies littered haphazardly near the doorway. Sleeping bags covered the floor, and he did his best to avoid stepping on more than was necessary. When he finally reached the door to the makeshift bedroom, he found it locked. He rapped on it three times. “Prom, it’s me!” No answer came. “Come on, Prompto! I don’t have much time!”

That did the trick. The lock turned, the door opening a second later. Prompto looked like a zombie, face pale and ragged. Dark circles colored his eyes and a deep frown appeared permanent. Gladio reached for him, but he backed away from the touch.

“Of course you don’t have long. Not like Iggy and I are worth your time.”

Gladio crossed his arms. “What the hell? I’m just doing my job.”

“Yeah? Who asked you to? Cause I sure didn’t.” Despite his appearance, his tone was anything but weak. In fact, there was an intimidating fire lit in his eyes.

“Someone’s gotta.”

“It’s not up to you to save everyone! One person can’t change anything!”

Anger flared in Gladio. “Then what do you want me to do? Hang here cowering?”

“Hell no! But you don’t have to go gallivanting all over Eos! You could hunt here. You could actually pretend to still care about either of us!”

Was that what this was? He thought he didn’t care? “Prom…”

“No,” Prompto stepped further back into the room. “You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

“Fuck.” Gladio ran a hand through his hair. “You think this isn’t hard on me as well?”

“Could have fooled me. You walked away without a moment’s hesitation. Left us here to hold each other up, and guess what? I’m tired. I’m damn tired of this whole situation. Noct didn’t have a choice, but you did.”

“I want to stay. Gods, I want to stay, but I have to be out there. I have to be doing something.”

Prompto threw his arms up. “Why? Why does it mean so much more to you than us?”

“Because I failed!” Gladio deflated, voice coming out in a whisper. “I failed when Noct needed me most. At least if I’m out there I feel useful.”

“You’re an idiot.” Prompto didn’t sound as angry anymore. “You’d be just as useful for us. I need you, Gladio. I’m dying from the inside out.”

Hell. Gladio was dull to the world. It was easy to push his feelings aside and run on autopilot. But what was Prompto supposed to do? “Prom, I’m sorry.”

He reached for him again, and the gunner did not stop him this time. He held him gently at first, but then Prompto was squeezing him with a deathly grip. His face buried itself in his chest as he shook. Gladio kissed the top of his head. “I’m sorry I left. I didn’t think about what it was like for you.”

“For both of us,” he corrected.

“How is Iggy?”

“Better than me. But who knows what he’s holding back for my sake.”

“Gods. I screwed up.”

Prompto hit him firmly. “Got that right.”

“Can you forgive me?”

“Only if you promise to stay here. I’m not letting you out of my sight again.”

“I have to be out there.”

“Then take me with you. One nearby hunt, then back here for two days minimum.”

Gladio sighed. As much as he hated it, he needed to think about them now. “Okay.”

This world of darkness was oddly suited for a blind man. There was already no difference between day and night for Ignis, so this lack of either changed little for him. While others lamented the loss of the sun, life was fairly standard for him. That was not to mean that the state of the world did not affect him. The loss of sunlight greatly reduced the amount of vegetation they could grow and had condensed entire populations into only a handful of towns and outposts. Blind and intelligent as he was, the job of social planning fell onto him. His role was far less taxing physically than the jobs of most, but in some ways, his was the hardest. It was up to him to figure out how to provide for their entire population with limited resources. Most days, he retired with a throbbing headache and creaking bones from sitting slumped at a desk for far too many hours in a row.

Returning to Prompto in their meager, but charitable, private room helped some. Yet, then there were Prompto’s issues to deal with. He was far less insecure now, instead a coiled ball of emotions: grief, despair, frustration, and anger. He tried to comfort him as best he could, but after stressing over impossible plans all day, his own emotions were thin. It was a domino effect, leaving him just as agitated.

Today was no exception. Prompto’s breakdown last night still ran through his system. Were they really broken? Would Noct ever return like they believed? Would they all eventually starve before the daemons crushed them? He hesitated outside their bedroom door, trying to compose himself for Prompto’s sake. To his surprise, however, he heard two voices coming from inside. Cell service had been lost with the sun, so they must have company. He swallowed as he opened the door, feeling unprepared for dealing with a guest. Yet, the voice that drifted to his ears was so unexpected it took his breath away.

Gladio.

He stumbled forward, nearly forgetting to avoid their trunk of clothes on the floor. He fell onto the bed, just missing Gladio. The other man wasted no time pulling him in for an embrace, though.

“Gladiolus,” Ignis breathed in what sounded like a prayer.

Gladio kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry, Iggy. I’m a dick.”

Ignis shook his head. “No. I don’t want to waste our limited time with talk of that. Just let me have this moment. Please.”

Prompto touched his back, and Ignis allowed his mind to pretend Noctis was there as well. Perhaps sitting cross legged on the floor with a shy grin.

Gladio tightened his grip. “Naw, Iggy. I’m done. I never meant to hurt you so much. So, I’m gonna stay put from now on.”

It was too good to be true. “If you are saying that to appease us only to sneak away again—”

“Shit, Iggy. No! I’m being serious. I was too wrapped up in my own deal to realize this was taking a different toll on you two. I hear you’ve been supporting Prompto this entire time, and I’m ready to hold you up now.”

Ignis allowed himself to fully relax in what felt like years. “That sounds lovely.”

Prompto came closer, hugging at Ignis’ back. “We’ve got you, Iggy,” he said quietly.

“We’ve got you.” A whisper on the wind. A shy grin behind his eyelids.


End file.
